Question: If $x \dagger y = xy+4x-y$ and $x \otimes y = 3x-5$, find $(3 \dagger -3) \otimes 5$.
First, find $3 \dagger -3$ $ 3 \dagger -3 = (3)(-3)+(4)(3)-(-3)$ $ \hphantom{3 \dagger -3} = 6$ Now, find $6 \otimes 5$ $ 6 \otimes 5 = (3)(6)-5$ $ \hphantom{6 \otimes 5} = 13$.